Un air de déjà vu
by JessSwann
Summary: Post OST . Après avoir été emmené par Syréna Philip se réveille sur une plage . Déserte ? Pas tout à fait…


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney …et c'est entièrement de leur faute si je m'en sers comme ça**

_**Coucou ! Me revoila … Une nouvelle histoire dans ma musette , j'ai vu OST ( Pirates 4) ça m'a inspirée…. Donc voila . J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Un air de déjà vu**

Philip Swift cligna des yeux. Sous son corps, la chaleur d'un sable chauffé par le soleil. Le jeune missionnaire passa une main anxieuse sur son torse nu et il soupira en sentant la dureté rassurante de sa croix sous ses doigts. Cela fait, Philip se redressa lentement.

Il observa le décor autour de lui, le découvrant avec surprise et mit quelques minutes à rassembler ses idées. Il y avait eu sa blessure, il y avait eu Syréna qu'il voulait tellement sauver. Son baiser, le pardon qu'elle lui avait accordé… Puis les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience sur cette plage. Une vive douleur lui transperça le flanc et Philip porta une main douloureuse à ce dernier.

« Syréna … » souffla t'il tout en fouillant l'horizon à la recherche de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais embrassée.

Perdu dans ses recherches, Philip n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher de lui et sursauta alors qu'une voix sèche s'adressait à lui.

« Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivé là ? »

Surpris, Philip se retourna et fit face à une jeune femme blonde vêtue de noir. L'inconnue sursauta en le voyant et porta la main à son cœur comme si ce dernier lui faisait mal.

« Qui êtes-vous…. » Répéta-t-elle plus doucement.

Philip fixa l'inconnue. La lumière du soleil se reflétait dans ses longs cheveux blonds qui encadraient un visage aux traits harmonieux dominés par deux grands yeux tristes. Le cœur du jeune missionnaire se serra à cette vue et il balbutia

« Etes-vous une sirène ?

- Je ne crois pas… » Répondit la femme avec un léger sourire.

Philip passa une main égarée dans ses longs cheveux tandis que l'inconnue le dévisageait avec intensité. Gêné, Philip rougit et la femme sembla se reprendre. Son regard glissa jusqu'au torse nu du jeune homme.

« Vous êtes prêtre ?

- Missionnaire. »

Un silence s'installa tandis que les yeux de la femme revenaient se poser sur son visage comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas non plus un ange ? » tenta maladroitement Philip.

La femme secoua la tête.

« Vous…. Qui êtes-vous ? » Répéta-t-elle.

Philip la fixa et son cœur se serra de pitié devant l'air égaré de l'inconnue. De toute évidence, il était face à une âme tourmentée. Une âme en quête de salut.

« Je m'appelle Philip » répondit-il avec douceur.

La femme cligna des yeux.

« Philip… Phil… » souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune missionnaire sourit gentiment

« Oui Phil si vous voulez… » Déclara t'il en tentant de se lever.

La douleur lui vrilla le flanc et il retomba sur un genou. Son gémissement sortit la femme de sa contemplation et elle se précipita vers lui.

« Vous êtes blessé… Appuyez-vous sur moi »

Philip leva les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Celui de la femme était rempli de tristesse.

« Vos yeux sont bleus » murmura t'elle d'un ton surpris.

Philip la regarda sans comprendre tandis qu'elle secouait la tête et se penchait sur sa blessure.

« Ce n'est pas très joli…. »

Philip cligna à nouveau des yeux. La lumière auréolait plus que jamais la chevelure blonde de la femme, lui conférant une sorte de halo.

« Je vais m'occuper de vous Philip » lui promit-elle.

Leurs regards se nouèrent à nouveau et la femme se troubla.

« Seigneur…. Pardon mon père, je c'est…

- Ce n'est rien, » tenta Philip ému par le trouble qu'elle tentait manifestement de dissimuler.

La femme déglutit et il sentit ses doigts palper son torse, presque caressants. Gêné, Philip cherchait comment s'écarter lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur lui

« Je m'appelle Elizabeth. Elizabeth Turner, déclara t'elle visiblement très émue.

- Philip Swift, » répéta ce dernier

Elizabeth le fixa et Philip lut la détresse dans son regard. Non pas de la détresse. De la nostalgie, comme si… comme si elle le connaissait.

« Je veillerais sur vous » déclara Elizabeth d'un ton lointain.

Philip la regarda sans comprendre et elle glissa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ma maison se trouve un peu plus haut, vous pouvez marcher ? »

Le cœur du jeune missionnaire se serra au souvenir de Syréna… Sa jolie sirène incapable de se servir de ses jambes.

« Ça ira. » répondit-il.

Ils cheminèrent en silence. La main d'Elizabeth tremblait autour de la taille de Philip et le jeune homme lui lança des regards surpris. Pourquoi cette femme était-elle donc si troublée ? Elizabeth ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et l'aida à avancer jusqu'au lit qui ornait le coin de la pièce.

« Asseyez vous, je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner »

Philip obéit tout en sentant le regard de la femme peser sur lui. Finalement elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser un gêneur invisible et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Votre blessure est sérieuse. Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? » Demanda t'elle en passant un linge humide sur sa plaie pour la nettoyer.

Le visage de Philip s'assombrit au souvenir de ce qu'il venait de traverser. Blackbeard… Le combat. Sa blessure. Syréna….

« Vous ne me croiriez pas » soupira t'il.

La femme leva les yeux vers lui

« Essayez quand même…. »

Philip hésita. S'il racontait son histoire la femme le prendrait pour un païen ou un menteur ou les deux à la fois

« S'il vous plait… murmura-t-elle d'un ton douloureux. Je dois… j'ai besoin de savoir d'où vous venez »

Sa détresse émut Philip et il soupira

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici… Je crois, je crois que c'est Syréna qui m'a amené jusqu'à votre plage.

- Syréna ? demanda la femme en continuant de nettoyer sa blessure

- C'est une sirène, je l'ai appelée ainsi parce que…. C'est une créature de Dieu et je voulais qu'elle ait un nom » expliqua Philip avant de s'interrompre.

La femme n'avait pas bronché à la mention de la sirène. Au contraire, elle le regardait avec attention.

« Et cette blessure ? C'est Syréna qui vous l'a faite ? »

Philip secoua vigoureusement la tête

« Non c'est ... le démon. Je veux dire Blackbeard … »

Cette fois la main d'Elizabeth s'arrêta et elle fixa

« Teach ?

- Oui… Teach. Nous étions à … La Fontaine … »

Phil s'interrompit prudemment mais les yeux d'Elizabeth s'agrandirent

« de Jouvence, compléta-t-elle. Oh … je pensais que Jack serait celui qui la trouverait » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Philip d'être surpris

« Jack ? Jack Sparrow ?

- Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, corrigea Elizabeth avant de le fixer. Vous le connaissez. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Philip hocha la tête

« Il faisait partie de l'expédition »

Le regard de la femme s'adoucit.

« J'espérais qu'il la trouve. Il la mérite »

Ils restèrent silencieux tandis qu'Elizabeth s'emparait d'une bouteille d'alcool.

« Je suis désolée, ça risque de faire mal »

Philip la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle aspergeait sa blessure. Puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi ? Philip ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, pas plus qu'au hasard. Si Syréna l'avait emmené ici, précisément auprès de cette femme, il y avait une raison.

Elizabeth passa une main sur sa blessure puis remonta vers celle, plus ancienne, qu'il avait au torse

« Est-ce Blackbeard qui vous a fait ça ?

- Oui. Ma Bible a arrêté sa lame. Répondit Philip

- Pourquoi ? demanda Elizabeth.

- A cause de Syréna… Il avait besoin d'une de ses larmes… Il a cru que si elle me voyait mourir… alors il a ordonné ma mort »

Elizabeth blêmit

« Parce que vous l'aimiez… » Murmura-t-elle avant de reculer.

Philip la regarda et son cœur se serra devant sa souffrance visible.

« Je… excusez-moi » balbutia Elizabeth en se précipitant à l'extérieur.

Philip leva la main pour la retenir mais elle était déjà dehors. Troublé, il empoigna le linge qu'elle destinait visiblement à l'usage de bandage et l'enroula maladroitement autour des hanches. Puis il se précipita à l'extérieur. Il ignorait pourquoi cette femme souffrait autant mais il était maintenant certain d'une chose. Il devait l'aider. Par n'importe quel moyen.

()()

Une fois à l'extérieur, Philip mit quelques secondes à retrouver Elizabeth puis il la vit. Elle était sur la plage. Là où elle l'avait trouvé

Elle était assise à même le sol, les épaules secouées par les sanglots. Sans hésiter il se précipita vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il

Elizabeth leva un visage baigné de larmes sur lui

« Vous… vous lui ressemblez tellement. Le même visage… la même… bonté » murmura t'elle en caressant son visage.

Philip la regarda avec douceur.

« Je vous ai dit qui j'étais… Mais votre histoire…

- Will. C'est à lui que vous ressemblez Je suis la femme du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Tué par Davy Jones. » Répondit Elizabeth.

Philip frissonna à la mention du terrible capitaine. Maintenant, il n'était plus étonné qu'elle ait accepté sans sourciller son histoire.

« Pourquoi ?murmura-t-il

- Parce qu'il m'aimait… » Répondit Elizabeth, bouleversée.

Philip la serra contre lui. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il était ici. Leurs histoires se ressemblaient trop pour ne pas y voir un signe.

Elizabeth leva les yeux sur lui et elle retint son souffle

« Vous lui ressemblez tellement… » Répéta-t-elle.

Troublé, Philip suivit les yeux de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle glissait son regard jusqu'à la croix qu'il portait autour de son cou.

« J'ai tellement de torts… souffla-t-elle. J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs.

- Je suis sûr que vous n'avez rien fait d'impardonnable. Vous n'êtes pas une personne mauvaise… Ça se voit…

- J'ai tué des hommes…. J'ai trahi Will. Je lui ai menti... »

Philip baissa les yeux sur elle et la força à le regarder.

« Je suis certain que ça n'a aucune importance pour lui… » Murmura t'il.

Elizabeth le fixa et Philip sentit son trouble redoubler. C'était la seconde fois de son existence qu'il était à ce point ému par une femme. Dans ses bras, Elizabeth commença à trembler et il sentit un besoin impérieux de l'apaiser. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Il est mort à cause de moi » répéta Elizabeth

Philip secoua la tête

« Non. Ce n'est ni sa faute, ni la vôtre. C'est celle du monstre qui l'a tué…

- Vous parlez comme lui.. Mais vous ne comprenez pas… C'était _ma_ faute. Je l'ai trahi. Je n'ai pas été entièrement sincère avec lui si je l'avais fait, si je n'avais pas menti, il ne m'aurait pas épousée et alors il …

- S'il vous aimait, il l'aurait agi de la même façon » la coupa Philip sans savoir d'où lui venait cette idée.

Elizabeth le regarda longuement et Philip sentit son trouble augmenter encore.

« Je ne lui ai jamais demandé pardon, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion. Il a toujours été trop tard »

Cette fois, le cœur de Philip s'affola. Les mêmes mots. Les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait adressés à Syréna. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

« Vous… lui ressemblez tellement…gémit Elizabeth. Je .. pardon, je… »

Philip ne réfléchit pas. Il se pencha vers elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme Syréna l'avait fait avec lui.

Immédiatement, les bras d'Elizabeth l'enveloppèrent et il sentit la jeune femme répondre avec une ardeur désespérée à son baiser. Philip soupira. Il ne devait pas. Il n'aurait pas du. Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il la désirait trop. Il la voulait. Il ne la connaissait pas deux heures plus tôt, pourtant il avait l'impression de la connaitre et de la désirer depuis toujours. Les mains d'Elizabeth glissèrent sur son torse et elle le débarrassa du bandage de fortune qu'il s'était fait.

Les doigts de la jeune femme effleurèrent sa croix et elle ouvrit les yeux, perdue.

« Vous lui ressemblez tellement…. »

Philip glissa la main sur son visage. Celle-ci était pure. Il le sentait. Pure et si triste. Les doigts d'Elizabeth se posèrent sur son torse, juste à l'endroit du cœur, là où le zombie de Blackbeard avait frappé. L'endroit que sa Bible avait protégé.

« La même cicatrice… souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi… »

Philip la fixa. Elle haleta et il se pencha sur ses lèvres.

Leurs bouches se nouèrent et Philip perdit pied. C'était comme si tout le chemin parcouru ne l'avait été que pour qu'il se retrouve sur cette plage dans les bras de cette familière étrangère. Ses mains remontèrent sur les cuisses d'Elizabeth et il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se tendre vers lui. L'instant d'après, les doigts de la jeune femme défaisaient son fut et il ne protesta pas. En cet instant, elle seule comptait.

Le plaisir déferla dans ses veines alors qu'il la prenait avec tendresse et des larmes brillèrent au coin des yeux d'Elizabeth.

« Je te pardonne » murmura Philip sans comprendre tout à fait ce qui le poussait à prononcer ces paroles.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et le serra contre elle. Philip soupira de plaisir alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle et leva les yeux. A l'horizon, il vit Syréna lui adresser un sourire. Alors il comprit. Elizabeth et lui. Will et Syréna. Deux mortels épris de deux créatures de l'océan. Deux amours impossibles. Deux solitudes qui se rejoignent.

« Il t'a pardonné » murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle le serrait contre lui.

L'océan lui avait repris Will…. Et lui offrait Philip. Un air de déjà vu, deux histoires qui se rejoignent.


End file.
